


Life, Death, and The Sweet Taste of Honey.

by tfw-destiel-cockles-misha (Wrap_me_in_dark_wings_my_BAMF_angel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Cas owns a honey shop & cafe, Death, Emotional Dean, First Time Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Funeral Director Dean, Honey, Honey shop AU, M/M, Pie, Possessive Castiel, Protective Cas, Ridiculously Sweet, Sassy Cas, Smut adjacent, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), barely veiled flirting, coffee shop AU, not quite smut though, reference death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrap_me_in_dark_wings_my_BAMF_angel/pseuds/tfw-destiel-cockles-misha
Summary: Dean finds the little out of the way café after a particularly long day at the funeral home and he just needed to clear his head and go for a drive. It’s not his usual style to choose a place like this, but then that was the whole point. He needed to be alone, plus the sign said they had coffee and pie. He knew none of his friends or family would find him here.





	

Dean sighs as he turns the music up, blaring AC/DC through the impala’s speakers—almost loud enough to drown out the growl of her motor as he races along a back country road. This is just what he needs to get his mind off the day … _hell_ , this whole week! Trees and fields pass by in a blur and soon, he finds himself exploring areas he’s rarely seen. It’s peaceful, and somehow, slower.

Hours of aimless driving draw out a familiar rumble from his stomach. Not ready to head home just yet, he stops at the next place he sees, and it’s a bit ridiculous looking—an old barn with giant, cartoon bee on the side. “Heaven’s Honey” is written in bubble letters across the side, clearly meant to be a tourist trap. Too bad it was in the middle of nowhere. How this place manages to stay in business is a mystery. It does however, advertise a café inside with pie and coffee, and that’s all he needs to hear. Being that he knows his family could never find him in a place like this only adds to the appeal.

As soon as Dean walks inside, he sees rows of shelves with beautifully jarred and neatly arranged honey. _Seriously?_ How can there be so many different kinds? Curious, he walks around to see what’s available. They have honey sticks with different flavours, bee paraphernalia _everywhere_ ; bees wax candles, and pollen infusions of every kind line the walls. A small part of him is impressed that there are so many options, and he can definitely respect this place’s meticulous care to detail.

As he moves towards the back of the isles, Dean notices a glass wall that looks into what seems to be some kind of lab. They obviously give tours, since there are multiple rows of chairs and charts everywhere. They must produce their own honey, which only makes Dean more impressed with the multifaceted little shop; but then his stomach growls again, reminding him why he stopped here in the first place. Another quick look around and he spots a sign pointing to the café on the right of the gift shop. There’s a young kid (his name tag reads Kevin) behind the counter reading a book, so Dean figures he’ll just make his way on his own. Besides, he likes the fact that he’s not being bombarded with lame-ass sales pitches for everything bee-related.

As he walks into the café, he notices a Koi fish pond next to the entrance. It has a little waterfall and plants all around. Quirking his lip, he admires the tranquility it offers, but is admittedly—a bit confused on how it keeps with the overall theme here. Walking in further, he sees that the walls are stylized with tiles in the shape of honey combs, beige, brown, and black. The whole place—meant to feel like a cozy hive. In the back corner, there’s a small platform where a couch and table sit, empty. Deciding that would be a nice place to relax, Dean takes the couch for himself and browses the drink menu that’s on the table next to a plastic bear container filled with honey.

Sam would probably love this place, he finds himself thinking. Most of the menu is local and organic. So Dean decides to make his brother happy and support this “local place”, even though he isn’t sure if the guy needs nor _likes_ honey … he’ll still get him something. Earlier, he did notice a chili/jalapeno infused honey … maybe he should get some of that. If anything, it’d be fun to prank Sam with it.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

If the low growl of that voice didn’t catch Dean off guard, those eyes sure did the trick. _Holy fuck!_ Where did this guy come from? His sharp jaw is darkened with a bit of afternoon stubble and his dark brown hair is so messed up, it looks like he just finished a few rounds of _hot and dirty … fuck!_ Dean is staring, and it takes him a minute to realize it, so he tries to recover some control. He licks his lips and clears his throat, but then notices this blue eyed man’s lips look a bit chapped.

_He could fix that._

Fortunately, Dean isn’t the _only one_ at a loss. Castiel is breathless the moment their eyes connect—those perfect, green peridot eyes. An Adonis of men, somehow just _appeared_ in his café! Cupid’s bow lips, graced by a flick of tongue—and Cas couldn’t look away. This man is the image of beauty and perfection; and he devilishly drew out every wild and unwholesome desire that Cas could imagine.

The sound of a bell ringing, and more customers walking in through the door seems to finally draw them both out of whatever daze it was, and Dean is the first to clear his throat and regain some composure.

“I’ll uh, just have a coffee for now … black. Do you … uh … do you have a food menu? I saw a sign for pie out front … wanted to try some,” Dean says, smiling with what he _hopes_ passes for charm _._

It takes Castiel a minute to register what he had been asked because the man’s voice is so deep and soulful—and the assbutt even has a perfect smile! _Who is he?_ How was Cas supposed to work under these conditions? It’s too much! Castiel continues to _hm_ and _ha_ on his little predicament.

But when the gorgeous blue eyed waiter doesn’t respond, Dean begins to think he had said something wrong. The guy is just staring at Dean like he doesn’t know what to make of him; and it’s starting to make him feel like a bug under a microscope. He feels naked and exposed under that intense gaze—and not in a sexy way. So Dean rubs the back of his neck and tries again. “So uh, coffee? Is there no pie today?”

All at once, reality comes crashing back to Castiel and he instantly flushes red. He’s being an idiot, and in front of this gorgeous creature, no less! He has a job to do and here he is, being his socially awkward self. He’d be lucky if this guy ever came back after this; and at this point, all Castiel can hope for is not to get a scathing online review that cuts into his business.

“Yes! No! I mean … _sorry._ Yes, I can bring your coffee, and we definitely still have some pie; and I can bring you a menu if you want something a little more filling … and nutritious.”

“Ha! You sound like my brother, man. Don’t tell me all you have are salads or something? I’m pretty hungry and could definitely eat more than just pie. Hell, I’m so hungry, _I could eat you!_ ”

At that, both men blush.

Dean didn’t mean to say it that way (or did he?)

Cas then chuckles nervously. Is he actually flirting? After another moment, and a few, deep breaths—he composes himself. It must’ve been a simple attempt at a joke. After all, this man is clearly just off from work (he’s still wearing a suit); he probably wasn’t thinking. “Not a problem,” Cas finally says. “I’ll bring you a coffee … _black,_ and a menu. And the pie today is apple with a touch of honey.”  It takes all Cas has to gather his wits and walk away from that table, because the other man’s draw is just so strong; but he’s soon back in the small kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and a ginseng infused honey jar.

Dean enjoyed the view of Cas walking away. His very well fitting black pants hugged the curve of his ass perfectly. He also had on a royal blue button up sweater with little, cartoon bees on it and a black shirt underneath. It was dorky, but somehow fit him perfectly. Not many men could wear that and make it actually _work_ for them.

In the few minutes that the hot dorky waiter is gone, Dean looks around the place some more, and suddenly notices that at least half of the tables are now filled. So maybe … this place being in the middle of nowhere _is_ working for them.

In the far corner of the café, four elderly ladies sit around a table that has a multi-tiered tray with all kinds of sandwiches and little cakes on it, with a pot of tea at the side. Beyond them, there are a couple of guys that came in dressed in famer’s clothes, coated in layers of dirt. They are eating soup and sandwiches and having coffee as well. A couple of families and a few tourists make up the rest of the very diverse group, all whom seem to be quite enjoying this hidden, little gem.

Castiel soon comes back over to the table, a bit more collected and far more determined not to make an ass of himself this time around. Coffee, menu, and honey in hand—he approaches the handsome stranger, glancing around the café a moment to make sure all the other customers are taken care at for the time being.

“Here’s your coffee … and I brought you this ginseng infused honey to sweeten it a little, if you like. The benefits of honey are extraordinary, and the added ginseng boosts the immune system; which is always a wise choice after a long day at work.” Castiel smiles, but then blushes again with his assumption. “If that is where you’re coming from. I didn’t mean to assume. I apologize, …?”

“ _Dean._ Name’s Dean Winchester and, you’re right. That’s really thoughtful, man. I don’t usually like sweet things in my coffee but I’ll give it a try—since _you_ suggested it.” Dean grins brightly. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel. Castiel Novak. And you don’t have to try it if it’s not to your liking. I just thought—”

“Nah, man … hey, don’t worry about it. I mean, I’ll try anything once.” Dean winks, and Cas can’t hide his smile.

 _Definitely flirting._ “So what brings you here, Dean? I’ve never seen you in before. Do you like honey? I have all kinds of suggestions … for your _sweet needs_ if you do.”  Castiel dares to stare Dean straight in the eyes as he finishes his thought, giving him just a hint of a smile.

And Dean can’t stop his excitement, or the hitch in his breath at the sight. “Heaven’s Honey” is his new favorite place, that’s for damn sure! Swallowing down his eagerness, he opens his mouth to respond, but just then, a small kid runs up to Castiel and grabs his leg, rubbing his face all over his pants.

“Dustin! What are you doing here, little guy?” Cas looks back to Dean and mouths “sorry’ before turning to pick up the sandy-blond haired kid.

Soon, a short man comes sauntering in, wearing a mischievous smile—and his sharp eyes light up when he spots Castiel holding Dustin.

“Hey baby Bro! What’s going on?” The shorter blond man quickly has Cas and the child in a hug, who’s opting to stay in Cas’s arms for the moment as he leans his head onto his shoulder.

“Dustin was on me all week to come in and visit. I promised I would bring him here if he did well in the sports festival at school. Guess whose team won first place? Dusty led the way! He was a force to be reckoned with, my little man!” The shorter blond haired man smiles fondly at his son and gives him a wink.

Cas smiles too, turning to look at his nephew, impressed with his achievements “Did you really win first place?” The boy nods and blushes, looking up at Cas with golden eyes, so much like his father’s.

With that, Cas is lifting the boy up with the biggest, gummy smile Dean has ever seen. His eyes seem to glow brighter with delight as he continues to cheer for his nephew.  “Let’s get you guys set up and I’ll bring out something special for our little superstar. Any requests?” Cas finally asks, setting the boy back on the ground.

Dustin runs over and sits on one of the small tables on the other end of the room before asking for pie. His father follows, and sits across from him.

Castiel is unable to hold in his joy.  “I’ll bring you a very special, big piece … with lots of ice cream and honey.” Which makes his nephew squirm happily in his seat.

Cas is soon walking away from the tables and back to the kitchen. The boy’s father yells out after him to bring him some too—and then says to not be so stingy this time. Dean thinks that this must be a running joke between them, because all he hears from the kitchen is a low rumble of laughter and a “I didn’t see _you_ win any awards, Gabe!” The boy’s father looks absolutely put out now, and it makes Dustin laugh so hard his father can’t help but eventually join in.

Despite the sweet scene of domesticity and familial love, Dean can’t help feeling somewhat sobered by the change in mood. His mind reluctantly floats back to the past week at work—the reasons why he had left and turned off his phone in the first place, make him frown bitterly. Seeing scenes like this, often remind him of his job … happiness dies so quickly. It’s all just a bit too fresh; and after dwelling on it for a few more minutes, he’s almost ready to say _fuck it_ and leave to go get drunk alone at home.

Cas comes back out of the kitchen, carrying what looks like the ultimate perfection of pie slices, bringing both to the boy’s table. It’s clearly homemade and has a hefty scoop of ice cream on top, complete with a honey drizzle. The thing looks like it belongs in a dessert magazine; so Dean decides to stay a bit longer. Besides, if he starts feeling too out of sorts again, he can always just get the pie to-go and come back another day.

With Dustin satisfied and Gabe slighted with a small piece of honey cheese cake, Castiel makes his way back to Dean. He had noticed Dean watching their interactions, and although at first, he seemed to smile—it slowly faded. It was as if he was trying to hide a frown, and Cas isn’t sure how to handle the clear change in mood, but he’d do anything to see that man smile again.

As Cas approaches Dean’s table, he notices that Dean wasn’t paying much attention to the menu at all—though, he _is_ rather focused on Dustin’s pie. “Have you decided on anything … aside from pie?”

Dean barely hears the words, still lost in his own thoughts, and it’s more of the deep rumble of Cas’s baritone voice that arouses his awareness. Shaking it off he looks up to Cas once again, seeing only concern and kindness in those azure, blue eyes.

“Uh … what?”

He knows he shouldn’t, but Cas can’t help finding Dean’s behavior, adorable … even if it’s obvious that something’s troubling him. Castiel isn’t going to pry into this stranger’s life, that’s not his job; but whatever it is, if he wants to open up, Cas will be here to listen. What he _can_ do now, is distract him some and bring him some consumable-happiness.

“I was wondering if you had decided on anything other than pie?”

“Oh. Sorry, man—not yet. Looks like I’ll need a few more minutes, since it doesn’t look like you serve burgers here.”

Cas shrugs. “I’m sure I could whip something up; I do love a good bacon and cheese … I’m pretty hungry myself, so I was thinking of taking a dinner break. Would it be too forward if I joined you?” He surprises himself with the request, but he doesn’t regret it at all. He wants to learn more about this handsome stranger, so he knew he needed to step up his game.

Dean is beaming now. “What? Not at all, man! I’d love that … but, what about all the other people here? I can’t take you away from all your customers.”

“It’s no trouble. My cousin, Anna just showed up about 15 minutes ago. She’s in the back right now. I’ll just get her to take over the café while I join you. Do you mind waiting a few minutes while I go tell her?”

Dean shakes his head. “Take your time.”  As he watches Cas leave again, he can’t help but feel a mix of emotions. He still kind of want to run, but he also wants to stay. This hellish week has been full of reminders-- memories of little Jacob were building inside of him. He still has the graveyard dirt on his shoes from when he buried him only hours ago. Dustin doesn’t look much like Jacob, but they are close in age, and the sight of that boy laughing and joking with his father is all Dean needs to spiral back into the pit. These are the things Jacob’s family will never be able to have. They won’t watch as he grows from a boy to a man. Dean hangs his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. _Castiel is here._ This gorgeous, sweet guy definitely seems interested, and Dean does want to get to know him better. Plus, that pie looked like a creation straight out of heaven.

Breathing deep, Dean reminds himself to try and focus on the life around him. Death is his job every day, and he has to be able to leave his work at the office. He needs to be able to live his life to the fullest. That’s a benefit of being a funeral director, he’s learned to try and live his life for all the right reasons, but there are always exceptions to this job. Sometimes Dean can get a little too close to the families he works with. Sometimes the decedent would impact him in ways he couldn’t always shake off. Often, it meant that he worked twice as hard and twice as long—sacrificing sleep and a personal life just to make sure the families got their best goodbye. It was fulfilling, yet draining all at once.

Suddenly, Castiel appears at Dean’s side, doing that same quiet, analytical stare that he was doing before.

 “Jeez! Where’d you come from? Wear a bell next time!” Dean yelped, slightly annoyed with the intrusion.

“It wasn’t my intention to startle you, Dean.”

“What? No, you didn’t … I mean…”

“You seemed deep in thought and I didn’t want to disrupt you. My apologies. If I have made you uncomfortable, I can always leave ...” Quickly rising from his spot, Cas rubs the back of his neck. He could _never_ seem to do this right. What was he thinking? He’s moving too fast. Forcing this interaction with Dean when the man is clearly troubled with something; and here he is—imposing himself on him and ignoring the man’s needs. Damn, he’s a fool. _Great first impression, Castiel!_

“No! No, wait. Hey, man … I’m sorry. I’m a dick. I was just thinking about work and feeling a bit off today. I can be an ass. It was a hard week for me and I really didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Dean, you don’t need to placate me. I can see you want to be alone. I won’t force you to be sociable with me. Even though I run and own this place, I’m often told I lack a certain set of social skills. I misunderstood the situation and I am very sorry.” He turns to walk away, but stop with the stern sound of Dean’s voice.

“Damn it, Cas would you stop apologising and sit your ass back down!” Dean glares at Cas, leaving no room for argument.

Cas could be put off by the demand, but Dean’s eyes seem to be pleading with him not to leave. The intensity and focus of that green gaze leaves Cas speechless, as if Dean is calling to him from his very soul. It’s frightening, powerful, and intense. He was a grown man with a decent amount of life experience, but in all his days, he has never met anyone that drew him in this fiercely. So silently, Castiel slid back into his seat and remained quiet.

 _That was close._ Dean wants to fix this before he somehow fucks it up worse. “Listen … I wasn’t placating you. Yeah, I did come here to be alone, but I’m a grown ass man who doesn’t waste time playing games. I was happy when you asked to join me. I wasn’t just being polite. Trust me, if I didn’t want you sitting with me, I’d have told you to fuck off ages ago.”

Only _now_ did Dean realise that he may have spoken a bit too loudly. Castiel is the fucking _owner_ of this seemingly beloved little place, and as he glances around the room, expecting a whole slew of dirty looks, Dean’s surprised to see only a few people have cast their eyes his way. And when he peeks towards the table where Cas’s brother is sitting, Dean isn’t expecting the guy to be grinning ear to ear. He then whispers something to a beautiful red headed woman who is also looking in their direction, and whatever it is, makes her giggle and hide her face. Dustin only seems interested in his pie—but that didn’t surprise Dean at all. It’s strange having so many people smiling at him, so he turns back to Cas, only to be struck with probing blue eyes that seem solely interested in him and him alone. It’s still odd, but that intense stare actually makes Dean forgot the other people in the café. All that matters right now is Cas.

After too much silence, Dean nervously tries to change the topic back to lighter issues, anything to get out of this awkward staring match. “So uh, other than burgers, any suggestions on what to eat?”

“A few.” Castiel snips, deciding not to elaborate just yet. He is so conflicted over this man. Part of him is slightly angry with how Dean just spoke to him; but he’s also curious. He wants to know Dean more—figure him out. And _another_ part of him wants nothing more than to kick everyone out, grab Dean by the shoulders and bend him over every surface in this place. But most of all, he just wants to make Dean forget what’s bothering him. He wants to take him apart and rebuild him in ways that would forever mark him as his … which shocks him a little. This kind of possessiveness isn’t normally in Castiel’s nature; which only adds to his curiosity. It’s more than a physical want … he wants Dean _entirely_ , and it’s absolutely confounding.

Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise. He’s not entirely sure what Cas means, and the guy doesn’t seem eager to elaborate. In fact, Castiel seems both pissed off and turned on. Unafraid of a challenge, Dean finally leans forward and decides to play it cool. “Steak sandwich looks good. Love me some _thick_ grade A meat.” _Okay_ , so maybe he wasn’t playing as cool as he thought, but at least he finally picked a dish, and that means staying longer with Cas. _He made his move._

“Good choice. The beef is glazed with our own homemade honey. Not only does it add taste and flavour to the meat by thoroughly marinating it, but I also find that it makes everything so much more succulent.” Castiel pauses a moment and gives Dean a sly grin, soon dipping his voice low. “I enjoy the tender, dripping sweetness of the meat so much more so when it’s coated in the sticky nectar of honey. I often end up just sucking it off my fingers.”

 _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck._ Dean is already half hard in his pants. Fuck. Cas was a sneaky little fucker. Was this payback for yelling at him earlier? Or is this just the way he flirts? _Or Fucks?_ Either way, Dean likes the way things are going; however, given all the families around … maybe they should take it down a notch. Either that, or get the fuck out of here because if this keeps going, it’ll be torture to try and keep his pants on. Dean imagines that any kind of bad thing Cas could do to him, would be all kinds of good.

“Hey, you two! Have you decided what you want to eat yet?”

The red headed waitress, that Dean assumes is Cas’s cousin, is suddenly standing next to their table, looking back and forth between them, barely hiding her smirk. Dean glances over at Cas and notices that Cas is smirking too, only it’s more mischievous. This fucker knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, that’s for sure. Dean then glances to see if Cas’s brother is sharing the same smirk, but that table now sat empty. _When did they leave?_ Another look around and Dean notices that many of the tables that were once filled, had emptied out too. Aside from an elderly couple still seated near the coy pond, the place had almost completely cleared out.

“Thank you, Anna. Dean and I will both have the steak sandwich, and afterwards—we’ll each have a large slice of pie with ice cream and honey.”

Nodding and smiling, Anna takes Dean’s menu and then quickly disappears into the kitchen.

“Not a lot of people left in here…” Dean mumbles, not sure how he should act anymore.

“Not a lot of people come here for dinner. We actually close fairly early in the evenings. Most of our guests are either here for our honey or to make orders for our products. The café is mainly for breakfast, brunch, lunch, and afternoon tea. It’s a place to stop in, but people don’t often stay too long. We do have regulars though. It seems to work well, so I have no ambition to change anything.”

“It’s nice, Cas, I mean … I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t even know this place existed. How long have you been here?”

“Four years this September. We’ve had a lot of growth and are building regular clients and customers for our products.” Cas is smiling with pride. He built up his dream until it actually became a reality. It was everything he had wanted, hoped, and worked so hard for. “What about you? What do you do?” He asks eventually, not wanting to seem too self-absorbed.

Dean fidgets a little. “I … uh … my job isn’t exactly what people would call, _normal_ –but I love it. It can be hard though … at times.” He hesitates, unsure how to tell the guy what he does, because his work is often met with ridicule, confusion, or fear. In spite of that though, he loves his job, but Dean just hopes Cas won’t be grossed out or turned off by it; yet, he knows that so much of who he is, is made up of what he does for a living, so he shouldn’t hide it.

“Dean? You don’t have to talk about it you don’t want to”

“No, it’s fine, just not a lot of people get it.” Dean sighs before finally biting the bullet.  “I’m a funeral director. I love it most of the time, but there are weeks like this past one, that are really difficult.”

“Dean, that is a very honourable job. You have my complete respect, but I understand how it might be difficult to talk about.”

“Thanks, Cas. I … I don’t really want to talk about it right now. You were right earlier, I did come here to sort of avoid thinking about work.”

Castiel places his hand gently on Dean’s shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze, finding himself in quiet awe of this beautiful man. “Then I am honoured you choose my café to escape to. You are more than welcome any time.”

“Thanks. I’m definitely planning on coming back.” Dean holds his breath as he reaches under the table to find Cas’s other hand, holding it gently when he does.

They settle into a comfortable silence, full of smiles and soft touches—until Anna finally brings them their food.

“Hey, Cas … I have a date tonight, so I was going to head home a bit early. The Davidson’s left, and Kevin has locked up shop, and the pie and ice cream are in the back.”

“That’s fine. Thanks, Anna. Enjoy your evening.”

“No worries.  I hope you guys enjoy yours too.” With a wink, Anna skips out of the café, closing the door behind her. And it is at that moment Dean realises that they are now completely alone.

“Cas, I’m not encroaching on your time, am I? Should I get this to go? It looks like you guys have closed up shop.”

“Don’t be foolish. This is _my_ café and you’re my guest. Besides, we’re both hungry. Let’s eat, and afterwards, if you like—I’ll take you on a private tour. I can show you _all the things_ honey can do.”

Dean had just taken a bite of his sandwich, and Castiel’s words promptly make him choke on it. He is _definitely_ on board with this plan. “That sound good to me …” Dean sputters, “but, don’t forget the pie— _honey_.”

Cas leans over, propelled by his racing heart and gives Dean a light kiss on his perfect lips. “I never do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Destiel writing challenge! I loved it even though it was a challenge for me. I want to thank my wicked awesome beta @castiel-left-his-mark-on-me for encouraging me, putting up with me, and helping me make this fic work. You are bloody brilliant my lovely lady!
> 
> To @naruhearts & @dean-and-castiel-winchester my supportive friends who offered advice, and encouragement along the way, this will not be the end and I have you to thank for that :)
> 
> And a big thank you to @casblackfeathers for both inspiring & encouraging me to sign up for this challenge in the first place. You are fantastic my wonderful fic mate :D
> 
> I would have never have been able to complete this story if it wasn't for you guys. <3


End file.
